New Year's Tradition
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: ONESHOT “You know,” Kenny said, “We need to start the New Year like this more often.” K/K


_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

Seventeen year old Kenny McCormick stared across the room at who he considered his best friend. Kyle Broflovski was talking and laughing with Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger, the three most likely having an educated but amusing conversation. Kenny could care less for the educated part. Or Stan or Wendy at this moment.

"Kenny!" The blonde blinked at looked at his conversational counterpart, Bebe Stephens, as she gave him an annoyed look over her red plastic cup, "You've been fawning over him from afar all evening." She noted, "Just…ask him."

It was New Year's Eve and the 'asking' that the busty blonde was referring to was about a certain tradition once the clock hit midnight.

"I can't do that," Kenny replied, "He'll turn me down."

"And why do you think that?"

"Ain't his type," Kenny replied, drinking from his own cup of spiked punch, "He likes smart people."

"Kenny, you're smart," Bebe scolded, "You just don't-"

"Apply myself, yeah, I know. God, you're a nag."

The young woman huffed and gave Kenny a forceful shove in Kyle's direction, "Yeah, well if you don't go and ask now, I'll go and ask for you." She snapped.

Kenny made a face at her before stumbling a few steps. He froze when Kyle put his hand on Stan's arm and laughed. The blonde whirled around and marched back to Bebe with a pale face.

"He touched Stan's arm." He stated.

"So?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and put his hand on Bebe's arm in a flirtatious manner, "He put his hand on Stan's arm and laughed." He explained.

Bebe's eyebrows shot up in realization, "Oooh."

"Yeah."

"Well that's too bad," Bebe said nonchalantly before sipping her drink.

Kenny glared at her impatiently, "Well then who am I supposed to-"

"You'll find someone. Go ask Butters."

"I don't wanna ask Butters," Kenny pouted. "He wears that lip gloss kind of chap stick that's slimier than chap sticky."

"I have no idea what you just said," Bebe replied dully, "And how do you know what Butters wears?"

"I've kissed him before."

"But I thought you liked Kyle," Bebe argued.

Kenny shrugged, "I do, but I had to make sure I liked boys. So I kissed Butters."

Bebe rubbed her temple with her free hand and squeezed her eyes shut, "Kenny," She groaned, "I will never understand your logic."

"I know." The blonde glanced over to locate his favorite redhead and perked, "Kyle's alone! Be right back," He shot out before scooting across the room and gaining Kyle's attention. Kyle offered him a smile, though not entirely genuine, and Kenny beamed at him despite seeing the redhead touch Stan's arm flirtatiously just minutes before. "Hi."

"Hey," Kyle replied before sipping from his own plastic cup.

"Almost midnight."

"Yeah," Kyle glanced at the clock, "In a few minutes, you have to get back to Bebe, huh?"

Kenny frowned and cocked his head curiously, "Bebe? Why?"

"Well, you touched her arm," Kyle replied.

"So?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and put his hand on Kenny's arm in a flirtatious manner, "You put your hand on her arm like this." He explained.

Kenny's eyebrows shot up in realization, "Oooh."

"Yeah."

"Well," Kenny ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment and stared up at the ceiling, "That wasn't exactly flirting towards her…"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked curiously.

"I was showing her that you were flirting with Stan," Kenny explained, avoiding eye contact with the other young man.

Kyle gave Kenny an incredulous look, "Me? Flirting with Stan?" The redhead snorted, "You know he's straight as a ruler, right?"

"I wasn't sure…"

Kyle laughed, "Wooow Kenny. Wow," he then continued laughing and shaking his head.

The other party goers were counting down, but Kyle was too busy laughing to notice. Kenny watched him in admiration. As soon as the other kids hit one, Kenny wrapped his hand behind the other's neck and pulled Kyle against his lips. Kyle immediately melted against him as cheering for the New Year surrounded them, the other teenagers already broken from their traditional kisses. Kyle pulled Kenny closer and they deepened their kiss before parting for air and to glare at Clyde, who bumped into them, before locking eyes again.

"That was nice," Kyle said softly, "Is that the reason you came over here?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Kenny admitted sheepishly.

"You know," Kyle started slowly, "My parents are at a party and Ike's at a sleepover…"

Kenny grew a large grin on his face, "Lead the way."

Kyle took his hand and dragged him through the crowd, weaving carefully towards the door. Kenny caught Bebe's eye and waved excitedly. She rolled her eyes and wiggled her fingers back.

"You know," Kenny said, "We need to start the New Year like this more often!"

Kyle merely laughed.


End file.
